


keep your hands off my girl

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Minor Violence, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: A new recruit decides to mess with the wrong girl and bucky shows him the mistake he commited. Basically, possessive bucky - slightly inspired by the song Keep Your Hands Off My Girl by Good Charlotte.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 97





	keep your hands off my girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babies!! I'm slowly upating my work from tumblr to AO3 and this is my first smut here lol. Feedback is always appreciated.

You were Bucky Barnes’ girl, that was obvious to everyone in the compound. Well, maybe not everyone.

A recently arrived recruit - God bless his soul - kept hitting on you through the past few days. It started off in a subtle way: some lingering looks (which Bucky doesn’t blame him, your ass really looks amazing when you wear your battle suit), then the recruit made excuses to talk to you all the time, and then…

And then, and then, and then and Bucky was constantly trying to fight the bad wolf screaming inside of him, telling him to tear that boy apart and-

“Bucky?” your voice interrupts his anger based frenzy. You stood in front of him, looking awfully good in the silky dark material of your suit, tightly sticking to your skin. He truly hoped the heavens above would forgive him for his filthy thoughts.

“Yeah, doll?” his husky voice coolly answered. You smiled - Bucky was always grumpy in the mornings.

“It’s our turn to train the new kid today” you stated and he silently cursed in Russian “It won’t be that bad, I think at least half of the team will be there too”

Bucky realized his worst sin this morning probably wouldn’t be fantasizing about your body.

It was natural for the team to get excited about new recruits: it usually didn’t happen often and, because of the nature of this job, it’s not like you and your teammates could go out and meet new people all the time. Protocol, you know.

So when Chad - or whatever his name was - arrived, he was greeted enthusiastically. It sent a shiver of jealousy down Bucky’s spine: it took the team one huge fight in an international airport and a few years of running away from every authority around the world for him to be accepted. This kid arrived last week and already thinks he’s hot shit? Give me a break.

Not only that, but he seemed to be getting rather physical during his training with you. Actually, extra physical, and Steve could see clouds of smoke coming out of your boyfriend’s head. He was pissed.

The kid finally managed to kick your ass after a good half an hour of trying to take you down, and Bucky felt a wave of relieve wash over him. Perhaps you’d let him go now. As quickly as the good feeling arrived, it vanished:  
“Let me help you, baby girl” the recruit grabbed your waist, trying to lift you from your position. Your jaw dropped to the ground: he called you what?

“Listen here, kid-” you started, fuming, he still didn’t let go of your waist.

“Keep your hands off my girl” the voice that snarled behind you wasn’t Bucky’s: it was Sergeant Barnes’.

Obviously, the little prick finally let go. He didn’t respect woman, but apparently he was afraid to die.

“A word?” Barnes’ voice was louder and much more intimidating now, as he gestured towards the hallway outside of the gym room.

Meanwhile, Wanda and Natasha ran towards your direction to see if you were alright. Steve and Sam were whispering to each other, worried about you and about how much damage control the PR team would have to deal with if Bucky hurt the new recruit. Peter Parker was staring at the whole situation, extremely confused and thinking that he might witness Mr. Winter Soldier actually kill a man in front of everyone. 

You assured the girls you were fine, you’ve dealt with worse men in your lifetime. What you didn’t tell them was how you felt watching Bucky deal with the situation on the outside of the room. At this moment, you thanked Tony Stark for insisting on having windows in the gym walls.

“I need you to listen closely, ‘kay?” Barnes’ voice echoed through the empty hallway. The kid nodded in response but Bucky wasn’t having any of his shit.

“Answer me” his metal hand flew, gripping Chad’s collar tightly. He gulped, now fully answering a small “yes”.

“Good” he said, taking a deep breath “The amount of disrespect towards Agent _____ today was disgusting. Not only did you offend her as an Agent, but also as a woman. Tell me, Brad, do you go around touching woman like that? Do you know how we deal with men like you here?”

“N-No sir” he wanted to also tell him that his name was Chad, however his survival instinct tell him to not do such thing.

“It seems to me that you’re a little perv” he whispered “Brad, did you know that _____ is my girlfriend?”

The look on the recruit’s face was enough reward: he looked like he was about to die - and, if Bucky wasn’t such a merciful man, he would. But that’s not the point.

“And did you also know that I’m the greatest assassin in history? Kennedy, a bunch of UN secretaries, terrorist leaders - you name it, I did it” Bucky said, a jealous poison dripping from his mouth.

That he did know.

“Let me tell you something: before _____ became an Avenger, she used to give man like you the proper treatment they deserve. Believe me, I’m not here defending her because she’s incapable of doing so.” the words flew out of Bucky’s mouth with a proud smile playing on his lips “I’m here to make sure you understand that you decided to mess with the wrong girl”. So, you’ll apologize to her and then I’ll let you know what your punishment will be, are we clear?“

Bucky didn’t wait for an answer. He knew the kid understood.

A few hours passed and you were embraced in the gentle environment of your room, wearing your fluffy pajama set and looking forward to your afternoon nap. Although, you couldn’t stop thinking about the way your boyfriend defended you today.

He was right: you could defend yourself if you wanted to, but knowing that someone has your back is absolutely comforting. Besides, the sight of Bucky Barnes going all sergeant mode was extremely priceless. Who knew you had a thing for jealous Bucky?

You did. You knew.

A familiar knock on your wood door woke you from your daydreams. Eagerly, you answered it and it was no surprise to see your favorite super soldier standing there. His baby blues never failed to make rebellious butterflies fly in your stomach.

"I could’ve handled him by myself, you know?” you stated, letting him in. You knew he was aware of that but you only said it for the sake of his reaction

“I know” he whispered as his tall frame got closer to yours. You were now inches apart, his warm breath fanning your face. It didn’t matter how long you’ve been with Bucky, the effect he had on you was still the same since day one. “I’m here to remind you that you’re mine”

A small smile planted on your lips: you utterly adored when he became a little possessive, just enough to show who you belong to. It was obvious that what happened with you and the recruit wasn’t your fault - hell, Bucky hated the mere thought of you blaming yourself for the actions of a kid who doesn’t know how to behave around women. Belonging to Bucky Barnes was being sure that you would never be in danger.

His flesh hand gently meets your face, making you look up at him. His eyes were filled with a dark color of desire. Tingles o electricity travelled through your every nerve, your body eagerly anticipating of what’s about to come. His plump lips meet yours, the kiss has so much passion that you feel like the world stutters in its pace. You and Bucky are the only thing that matters now. Your hands are tangled in his dark locks and you desperately wants him closer, which doesn’t go unnoticed by your boyfriend:

“Why so eager, baby?” he mutter against your lips. Bucky Barnes was a lot of things, but stupid wasn’t one of them - blame it on being a successful assassin for decades. He knew exactly the effect he had on you and how your body reacted when seeing him get possessive. A wolfish smirk blooms on his lips and you know he connected the dots.

“You like to be reminded who you belong to, right?” he asks, to which you simply nod. You felt so small and helpless when he treated you like this, and, you’re not afraid to admit how much it turns you on. The memory of him being angry, voice dripping with jealousy while he defended you-

“I believe I asked you a question” he says, fingertips playing with your hair. Oh, that sergeant voice.

“I do” the words fall out of your mouth before you can stop them.

His lips leave open mouthed kisses on your neck while guiding you to the safety of your bed. The kiss is only broken in order to discard clothes, and suddenly you’re only in your underwear as he towers over you. Vulnerable, breathless and his.

“Dripping wet, if I knew this is how you react every time you see me angry - oh, the things I would’ve done to that kid" he whispers when his fingers push the delicate material to the side, feeling the juices dripping from your lips.

Taking off your last piece of clothing, Bucky meets the beautiful sight he loves so much. Your glossy pussy, clenching around nothing, ready to take him. Your pretty whimpers sound like music to his ears, especially when you’re pleading for him.

“Bucky, just do something , anything” you beg, head falling back towards the pillow.

“Baby, we need to open you up first” he says, fingers pushing at your entrance as a moan falls from your lips. If you weren’t so far gone, you would be able to hear him mutter “so fucking tight”.

His digits move smoothly, like they’ve done a thousand times before. Bucky’s ultimate reward was watching fall apart with his touches, the way you slightly smiled when he pleasured you was beyond describable. Your body was now covered in a thin layer of sweat, your lips apart and eyes closed. You looked so delicate at his mercy, and at this moment he knows that - if you let him - he could do anything to you.

The combination of his experienced hands inside of you and his lips on your neck made you feel like your body was on fire. Bucky loved being close to you while giving you pleasure: he would often whisper sweet nothings on your ear, while his metal arm held your waist.

“Do I need to mark this pretty little neck of yours to show everyone who you actually belong to?” he whispers against the shell of your ear and you clench harder around his fingers. You let out a pitiful whine, such words having more control over you than you previously expected.

“You like that? Being told you’re mine?” his dark tone sent shivers down your spine, making your legs shake. You open your mouth to say something, but you just can’t: his fingers are so good, curving against the right spot inside of you.

“Of course you do” Barnes whispers in a mockingly manner, a small laugh flying out of his lips. Much to your disappointment, his fingers leave you empty and you whimper. Bucky Barnes was definitely not a merciful man.

“Beg” he says, pulling back. “Beg for me”

“Please, I’ll do anything, just fuck me” your voice is barely above a broken sob, but he takes it.

Thankfully, he gets rid of his remaining clothes. His erection springs free against his toned stomach and your mouth waters with such sight. Never in your life have you desired a man the way you desire him - and he knows that.

“Tell me, baby, who do you belong to?” he growls, teasing your bare pussy with the tip of his cock. Your blood boils in anticipation under your skin, crying out with the way his member meets your sensitive bud.

"To you, Bucky, I belong to you”

“Good girl” he praises, entering your pussy. Being filled with him, finally complete, is enough to drive you insane. His thick member stretch you in the most deliciously painful way. It feels like a thousand thunders dance through your body, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

Your nails scratched his back vigorously, causing him to whimper in your mouth. He had a thing for when you marked him - the same way he liked to remind you who you belonged to, he loved being reminded he also belongs to you.

His thrusts get more precise each time, and you could feel him deep inside of you. His hands gripped your hips with force and you were aware you would be walking funny for at least a few days.

“My perfect doll" he murmurs, metal hand teasing your sensitive pearl “I’m the only one who can touch you”

You definitely agree, just not out loud. It’s not like you can let out any sounds beyond incoherent cries. He venerated the scene before him: you completely speechless, responsive and babbling out pleads.

"Harder” you beg, making him growl in response. His cold digits press harder against your clit, freezing metal creating an overwhelming contrast against your burning flesh. “Please, oh my god, please”

Your throbbing pussy tightened perfectly around him as he moaned in your mouth. You were a hot mess, breathing the same air. The closer, the better.

“You close, doll?” he asks, feeling you clench even harder than before as you gripped his dark locks. He slightly smirked: you always did that when you were about to cum and he was the only person to witness such pattern.

You nod, moaning loudly. Usually, he would make you look in his eyes while cumming or order that you used proper words, but not today. This time, he wanted to solely watch you beautifully fall apart underneath him

With a simple “I got you baby, cum for me - yeah, just like that”, you came undone around him. Your body shook heatedly as his thrusts didn’t stop.

“C'mon Sergeant” you whisper, opening your eyes to watch his reaction. The S word had a strong effect on Bucky, however you only used such title when you felt like he earned it. And he did.

“Fill me up” you say and he cries out, thrusts getting sloppy. A few more thrusts and his hot liquid fill you up as he collapses on top of you. A victory smile blooms on your now puffy lips, and you say:

“I’m all yours, sergeant. Don’t forget that"


End file.
